


Paying It Forward

by Oiscingas



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Kink Meme, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oiscingas/pseuds/Oiscingas
Summary: What Marcus wants is no secret, Raven has a plan, and Abby gets caught in the middle (literally).





	Paying It Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Meme prompt: Raven fucks Abby from behind with a double ended strapon while Abby sucks Marcus dick. Bonus points if Marcus wants Raven to fuck him too while he eats Abby out but is too ashamed to ask but the girls know.
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

What Marcus wants is no secret. 

Abby and Raven notice when Marcus’ eyes wander, they notice his expression, and Raven definitely had noticed that Marcus’ thrusts had sped up in turn one of the first times Raven used the strap-on with Abby. After all it had resulted in Raven coming hard, shivering into Abby to the sound of Abby’s amused laughter.

They’d tried talking about it and he’d shied away so they’d let it be, until it had been going on and on for months and his distracted stares whenever the strap-on came out got longer and longer. Raven had found herself dwelling on it in her workshop, thinking of all the ways she could try to hold that conversation. In the end, it’s when she watches Abby coax him into changing the council rota that she gets the idea for _the plan_. 

Marcus has to be coaxed.

For Raven, this is a matter of a debt unpaid- she’d entered this relationship under a veneer of pragmatism, and if she was being honest, a certain amount of lust. So she had to share Abby, it was nothing the ark hadn’t prepared her for. What she hadn’t bargained for was Marcus. Not the man she associated with the ark- Kane, but Marcus, who had so easily carved a place in her life she wouldn’t admit needed filling. Alright, maybe not to outsiders, but her ability even to say it to _them_ still made her head swim. 

So the plan is really a way of paying it forward. She’d said he’d have to be coaxed, not confronted- Abby could have done it, but getting their girlfriend to intercede on her behalf kinda ruined the fact it was meant to be _her_ attempt at breaking even. Abby would of course later say that this was logic borne of stubbornness, with Raven retorting that it was independence, and Abby would roll her eyes and say that with Raven it was the same thing. This didn’t stop them talking about it conspiratorily one night while Marcus was away ferrying the agreed trade supplies to Polis, Abby using her honed skills of observation while the cogs of a plan clicked away in Raven’s brain. 

But the first step of the plan doesn’t work. Well it does, ghosting one finger over his perineum while blowing him gives exactly the reaction she wants, and adding the slightest bit of pressure cuts him off mid-moan, and sends him shaking through his orgasm. It’s nothing he and Abby haven’t done before, he and Abby have gone further- but it’s more of the _her_ of it that makes Raven nervous.

They talk about it afterwards, the market research is overwhelmingly positive (she can taste the proof in their kisses, after all) but it doesn’t produce the intended result and Raven is forced back to the drawing board with no option but to consult her original plan. See: coaxing. 

Somewhere in among all this, Abby will joke that Raven should spend this amount of time on her mechanical experiments, isolating individual variables and plan for outcomes that don’t involve blowing things up. Raven will tell her that if this goes according to plan there is an above average probability of explosions, controlled or otherwise. 

Step two _does_ go as planned, in fact, it goes so well it spirals a little out of control… even if it doesn’t _actually_ deliver the desired outcome. Their (formerly Raven’s) strap-on’s bulk in her jeans sets her skin thrumming, heightened by being in Marcus’ quarters alone while she waits for him to get out of his friday agriculture meeting and the fact she can smell him on the sheets. She’s just reading the memo on his desk about potential names for their new settlement when the door opens to reveal Abby, not Kane. The way Abby’s face doesn’t even register a moment of surprise surprises _her_ , acceptance of her place there in the kiss Abby gives her the second she gets in range and in the warmth of Abby’s hand when it slides over hers. 

“Good day?” 

“About the same as usual,” Abby’s wry smile tells Raven she’s not in the mood to talk about her day, but then again so does the way Abby steps forward until Raven’s butt meets the desk, _and_ the part where Abby crowds her against it, her free hand mirroring the one on top of Raven’s.

Abby kisses her jaw, thumb mapping the plane of a cheekbone and Raven is just about to tell her to fucking kiss her already, kiss her properly, when Abby freezes.

Momentary panic sets in, she scans Abby’s face but doesn’t find anguish or pain- her eyes have become hooded and her shaky exhale is loud in the sudden silence. “Raven-”

It’s a gasp of a word. 

Abby angles her hips and it’s perfect, her hands reach for Raven’s ass and pull her closer. Then Raven gets what this is about. 

“Oh my god,” says Abby, fervent.

Raven grins against Abby’s cheek.

“Do you feel that?” she slumps as low as she can against the desk and wedges a leg between Abby’s, and it’s her turn to bring Abby closer, coaxing her hips into a slow grind against the toy in her jeans.

Abby’s cut off moan doesn’t really count as any type of response. 

“What do you want?” asks Raven .

Formulating words is more difficult for Abby than it has any right to be, but who needs words- Abby sinking to her knees gets enough of a reaction, robs Raven of _her_ words too.

“Fuck.” 

Ok. Maybe it doesn’t, but it’s enough- Raven’s breath comes in soft pants by the time Abby gets her fly undone and coaxes the toy out, her hands coming up to palm over Raven’s sensitive hipbones. The first time they’d done this Raven had completely underestimated the effect the sight of Abby on her knees would have, and although it was normally a precursor to other, more stimulating things, she didn’t think she’d get tired of stroking over the bulge in Abby’s cheek as she sucks on the tip of the toy.

Raven’s too busy unashamedly staring, especially at the exact brown of Abby’s gorgeous eyes, to recognise the sound of the door opening and Marcus’ lunch sack dropping to the floor. It takes Raven at least twenty seconds to remember the plan, the plan that was meant _for_ Marcus, although from the quick glance Raven gives him it doesn’t look like he particularly minds.

And this is where Raven’s well designed plan starts to freefall: within three weeks the strap-on hardly goes back in the drawer. Abby fucks her against the desk, with Kane sat on top of it, bracketing her body with his legs, keeping her cradled between them. Raven could barely move, trapped between the pairs of hands against her hips and breasts, the mouth at her neck, the forehead resting against hers, and at that moment her plan was the farthest thing from her mind. 

Soon every permutation of every strap-on related act has been crossed off the list… except one, leaving the actions left undone and the words left unsaid loud. 

Raven’s prepares for another _failuresuccess_ that night too, in Abby’s room instead of Marcus’, with Abby and Marcus going over council plans together on the bed while she uses the actual desk to go over schematics for the new underground plumbing. Usually they work until they can barely keep their eyes open or their work is finished- or until someone insists they have a break to relax or take a bath (Marcus), someone suggests they go for a drink (Raven) or until the medical journals or council documents get pried out of her hands (Abby). This time Marcus is technically the instigator, he covers Abby’s hand with his, brushes their fingers together without realising and Abby turns her head to press an absent-minded kiss to Marcus’ cheek. 

Raven watches, knowing that Abby was a goner- she's always had a _thing_ about hands, and she wouldn't last long now Marcus’ were playing with hers, even if he had no idea he was doing it. She doesn't feel the need to go over there, she finds herself smiling at them, amused, content to just watch. Anyway, one of them would look up in a moment and know exactly where she was, like a weird seventh sense, unless they weren’t looking at her on purpose (which they did sometimes) but whether it was because they wanted to be watched or knew Raven liked watching she didn’t know.

Now Marcus definitely knew the effect he was having on Abby because he’d started to draw little figure eights on the inside of her wrist, teasingly slow, like he’d never done it before and was just finding out that the her skin was sensitive there. Smirking, Raven wonders if she _should_ go over, help Kane take Abby apart until she would insist she’s being ganged up on. 

They kiss until Abby gets distracted by Marcus peeling her doctor’s coat off her shoulders and playing with the hem of the shirt underneath. Raven tries valiantly not to laugh at the split second both get bunched up around her forearms but within another second both garments are gone and Abby returns the favour with Marcus’ own shirt and all thoughts besides catching up with them disappear. She’s just fiddling with the stiff button on her own combats when a hand covers her own- Raven looks up, past Marcus coaxing the button loose to Abby- taking everything in from the bed, taking them in with heated eyes. Raven fidgets, she can see Abby’s nipples through her bra and if she could just reach out-

_This Abby_ , thinks Raven. She loves this Abby, the one who lays herself out along Marcus’ side when he lies back down, moves his chin with a single finger until all his attention is on her, completely at ease. By the time Raven has ditched the rest of her clothes Marcus is clutching Abby’s shoulder, no longer able to kiss Abby so much as to share air as she leisurely strokes his cock.

Raven takes up the empty side of the bed, lets her leg rest over Marcus’, knows that showing him she’s there will be enough- she doesn’t need words, even if he readily gives them to her. 

This is all about what he won’t say anyway, rather than what he always makes sure Raven hears. 

The next phase of the plan slots into place, she rolls away, coming back to suck at the tip of Marcus’ cock, grazing Abby’s fingers with her lips. Abby follows immediately, just as Raven wished she would. 

It’s not like Marcus is in any position to notice that Raven’s up to something, Abby is just as unaware, probably takes Raven moving away so she can kiss down her back at face value. After all, the fact that she has a plan is _completely_ secondary. _Completely_. She will always make an excuse to kiss over the back of Abby’s hips though, plan or not. 

The jolt Abby makes when Raven first makes contact with her clit is so worth it, the way her hips lift to create space for Raven to sneak her hand under Abby’s body making the thrumming in Raven’s own body suddenly unbearable. 

But she can’t let herself be distracted. She’d said they’d had a seventh sense- and Marcus proves it now, looking past Abby to Raven, his eyes tell her to come closer without needing words and she goes, coaxing Abby’s hips up until she’s on her hands and knees.

Raven pretends she’s going for Abby’s neck, sending Marcus a wordless communication of her own, changing what they’re doing at the last possible moment so that they can kiss languidly over Abby’s shoulder. 

Abby huffs, exaggerated. “I see how it is.”

The kiss breaks and Raven rolls her eyes, mainly to let Marcus know she’s rumbled him but also because antagonising Abby is one of her favourite hobbies, and the exasperated smile she gets- one side of her mouth turned up, eyes sparkling- is worth it every time. 

“Has no-one ever told you you can’t always be the centre of attention?” Raven says into Abby’s ear.

“Look who’s talking-” 

Marcus cuts her off, kissing her in turn, but Abby won’t let him get the best of her, not when she can lean back down and put her mouth on him until his hands slip into her hair automatically.

Raven watches, her attention half on them and half on securing the technically strapless strap-on within the harness they use it with, the compromise they’d settled on when they hadn’t wanted to give the toy up, even after the fourth time it had fallen out mid-thrust. By the time Raven has liberated a condom from the strip by their bed Abby no longer has a bra and Marcus’ pants have been freed from his ankles. And they’re watching her.

Definitely time to move on to phase three. She waits until she can be sure Marcus’ eyes are on her to slip the shorter end of the toy inside with a sharp inhale and something that almost qualifies as a whine. Abby’s eyes narrow, no-one would usually call Raven a moaner, pleasure is shown with rapid hitchy breaths and all the tension flooding from her shoulders. Catching Abby’s expression, Raven thinks that Abby might not be so unaware that Raven is definitely up to something. 

Raven goes back to her place between Abby’s knees, stretches out her leg, testing that she can stay stable-ish on one knee. Abby is distracted by Marcus’ low groans and his hand clenching and unclenching in his own hair now, all because of her slow sucking. For all that Abbyis distracted, it’s _Raven_ that gets slightly waylaid at the first time Marcus says Abby’s name- garbled and half broken, even as she circles Abby’s clit with one hand, who sends her hips back to meet it. 

She’s running out of time, Marcus has this groan, his tell- for when he’s close, and Raven knows she can’t wait any longer. Ignoring her own internal monologue that it’s showtime, she starts to rub the end of the strap-on though the trail her fingers have left, soft enough to tease but enough to indicate exactly what she intends to do. Marcus’ moans stop, because Abby has stopped- Raven’s time going unnoticed has finished, and now Abby’s attention is on her solely, her attention and the backward thrust of her hips.

“Raven,” Abby says, lowly.

“I don’t know,” is Raven’s response to the command, “what do you think, Marcus?”

Marcus’ only reply is a cut off groan. Raven knows his sounds well enough to know what Abby has just done, and she smirks for having been the real cause of Abby’s teasing. 

“Raven,” Abby says again.

This time she moves instantly, edging into Abby carefully, revelling in the easy glide and the pressure against her own g-spot, the grind that means she probably won’t last long. The final phase is now all too close, all it takes is bending over Abby’s back so that her mouth is over Abby’s ear.

She spares the briefest of seconds to let _please work_ repeat in her head, before she starts talking. “You look so good like this, I wish I could see the flush on your neck creeping down your chest to your tits.” 

Abby falters, jolts slightly. Raven’s never really been one to talk before, but Abby can’t help her reaction or the fact her answering moan had made Marcus’ heel scrabble for purchase on the mattress.

Not bad, Raven thinks, keeping her thrusts long and even, coaxing Abby to respond but simultaneously knowing that she won’t be able to come without Raven’s fingers on her clit. She needs this to last though, to see her plan through.

“You have no idea how much this turns me on,” Raven says it loud enough so that Marcus can hear too and she can tell by his sudden stillness that he’s heard it. “I love everything we do so much, you have no idea, but I also love this too- you’re so perfect taking me like this.”

Abby doesn’t react so violently this time- praise has never been her _thing_ , she doesn't need anyone to affirm her goodness, acts on her strong sense of morality rather than the approval of others. Even if Raven doesn’t always agree with her decisions. 

Marcus though, Marcus sucks in a breath through his teeth that has nothing to do with what Abby is doing. His eyes are squeezed shut, and Raven wonders what exactly he is imagining, if the picture is as clear to him as it is for her. With how long he’s wanted it, it probably is.

 

Raven’s not the only one watching Marcus’ face. Abby looks for a moment longer before looking over her shoulder at Raven, her smile is conspiratorial, there’s no doubt that Abby knows exactly what she’s trying to do. 

“Does it feel good?” Raven’s question is met with a moan, but she can’t really tell who moans first. Marcus’ eyes are still closed, but now there’s a hand clenched in the sheets and a determined rhythm to his hips signalling that he’s too far gone to answer. 

Still, she repeats the question, buried as deep as she can be in Abby but no longer moving. She teases the sensitive skin of Abby’s stomach with a fingertip, then moves it lower, just hovering over Abby’s clit. 

Marcus’ dick leaves Abby’s mouth with a wet pop, “it feels good, god it feels so-” 

Her words seem to undo Marcus, his own hand coming to wrap around his dick and stroking fast, but only for what seems like a moment because Abby dips back down, knocking his hands away and replacing them with her own, sucking on the head. He comes like that, seconds later, hands hovering midway to Abby’s hair and eyes no longer squeezed shut. His shoulders relax back onto the bed from where they had been straining up and his long exhale is twice echoed by laughter from further down the bed. 

Raven sends Abby up as quickly as she can, rubs circles over her clit just the way she likes and grips Abby’s shoulder with the other, just hard enough to sting sweetly. She picks up the speed of her hips, moving faster and faster. Ultimately, Raven isn’t sure if Abby knows that she’s moving back to meet her, punctuating the thrusts with snatched gasps that have no business being as hot as they are. 

“Holy fuck Abby, keep moving back, that’s it, show me how good it feels.” Raven croons filth low into Abby’s ear, not praise but encouragement, telling her how good she looks, how good the end of the toy feels against her g-spot when Abby thrusts back.

Abby’s close and Raven knows it, and she comes against Marcus’ mouth where he'd surged up to kiss her and tangle his hands in her hair. The slight tug near the roots and the counterpoint of Raven's grip on her shoulder was all it took.

The noise Abby makes- the aborted groan from her throat nearly ends it for Raven too, she doesn't know how she's got so wound tight- so close, without consciously noticing. Well she does, her ability to have g-spot orgasms, unlike Abby, coupled with Marcus’ reaction to her praise have brought her to the edge but it's nothing compared to how it feels now she's focusing on it. She feels everything in stereo as she tips over, the nerve in her foot seems to pulse forever, the waves lap and recede.

She can’t believe she stayed upright for so long and Abby is obviously thinking something similar because she slumps forward. Marcus makes an exaggerated _oof_ noise, laughing when Abby swats his bicep. Discarding the strap-on Raven flops down too, absent-mindedly massaging her thigh. 

Not that she would admit it, but this time- lazy and post-coital- is a favourite. Marcus’ hand hovers near her hair, waits for her to turn into it before he brushes the strand aside, which now felt like ritual more than anything else, the hesitancy left over from earlier in their relationship. 

The kisses that follow act as check-ins more than anything else and Abby is pretending to be far more awake than her closing eyes betray. She's dozing by the time Marcus pulls Raven close; he kisses her on the head first and she can feel his heart still beating fast where she's lying against his chest. The resulting kiss is harder and more intense than she expected, but she understands; it’s conveyed in the way he maintains the pressure until the last moment before they break away.

Abby’s sleepy eyes meet hers from across the bed. She’s wearing her tilted up smile and the same thought passes between them- _yeah_ , thinks Raven, ‘ _it won’t be long now_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any concrit I would really appreciate it, currently playing around with style a lot and would love the feedback.


End file.
